


Unconditional

by kag20



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Ironman, MCU, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Captain America's death, Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dies. Bucky tries to move on with his life after his best friend's death. Darcy is consumed with grief. Tony feels guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/gifts).




End file.
